


Pillow Prince

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: “Such a perfect little pillow prince,” Changkyun mumbled before kissing Kihyun again. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him before pushing a finger against Changkyun’s chest and pushing him away.“What did you call me?”Or Kihyun thinks he needs to prove a point.





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Have some happy Changki smut.

A touch across his back. That’s all it took, really.

Changkyun blinked up at Kihyun from his computer screen. “What’s up?” He asked as he knocked his headphones off.

Kihyun smiled as he pinched at one of Changkyun’s cheeks. “Nothing. You just look cute.”

“Oh?” Changkyun grinned up at him. “So cute you had to tell me?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes before dropping his hand down to Changkyun’s bare shoulder. He always lived in just his boxers at home. While Kihyun didn’t understand it, he had to admit he appreciated it. It gave him plenty of eye-candy and access.

“You’ve been playing that game for so long,” Kihyun said with a pout. He walked his fingers over to Changkyun’s neck and pinched at the skin there. Changkyun bit his lip before he hit save and exited. He swiveled in his chair to turn towards Kihyun.

“You’ve got my full attention, babe,” Changkyun said as he let his hands fall on Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun smiled as he grabbed Changkyun’s wrists before pulling him up out of his chair. Changkyun laughed as Kihyun wrapped his arms him and pecked their lips together.

“Do I?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun pulled Kihyun closer and kissed him again.

“So needy, baby.”

“Of course I’m needy. It’s been like. Forever.”

“It’s been...two days.”

“Forever,” Kihyun repeated resolutely. Changkyun laughed before grabbing Kihyun’s face and squeezing it gently between his palms. Kihyun pouted his lips out at him.

“Then let’s go upstairs since it’s been forever,” Changkyun whispered.

Kihyun smiled at him and giggled before he pulled away and ran off. Changkyun ran up after him.

As soon as the door closed behind them Kihyun threw himself into Changkyun’s arms, and Changkyun caught him, holding him by his thighs as Kihyun wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. Changkyun smiled as he bounced him up once to get a better grip, making Kihyun laugh and clutch tighter to him. Changkyun kissed at Kihyun’s cheek until Kihyun turned his head toward him and their lips met.

Changkyun loved every single bit of Kihyun. Loved that his lips were soft and his teeth harsh against his own lips. That he always held onto Changkyun like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. That his hair would get messy and tickle at the edges of his face every time they were in this exact situation.

Loved that they were practically insatiable.

Changkyun walked them carefully over to the bed, one eye open, as they continued to kiss. He moved one hand up to the middle of of Kihyun’s back to steady him before he gently bent forward, so Kihyun laid back on the bed. Kihyun took a deep breath as Changkyun pulled away, standing up straight. He pushed his heel into the small of Changkyun’s back to make him buck his hips forward slightly against him. Changkyun laughed as he ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know,” he said.

“I know. But just in case,” Kihyun said again before repeating his motion with a grin.

Kihyun was outwardly much more conservative than Changkyun was. He would never be caught walking around in just boxers in the house. He turned pink anytime Changkyun flirted with him in public. He would smack at his arm when Changkyun would take it a step further and whisper what he wanted to do to him in his ear as they walked down the grocery aisle. But once the bedroom door closed behind them, that shy conservative man always disappeared in seconds.

Changkyun reached under Kihyun’s shirt, trailing his nails up his flat stomach just to watch Kihyun’s head fall back at the stimulation. Kihyun raised his hands above his head before Changkyun even had a chance to ask, and Changkyun pulled his shirt off for him. He leaned down and kissed Kihyun, and Kihyun licked into his mouth, slow and wet. Changkyun pulled away and watched as Kihyun licked his lips.

“You taste so good,” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun bit his lip before he kissed down Kihyun’s neck, down to his chest, and to the spot beneath his bellybutton. He sighed against the smooth skin there, nipping at it lightly as he unbuttoned Kihyun’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Kihyun kicked them off.

“You’re taking so long,” Kihyun grumbled. Changkyun smiled up at him before kissing at the front of his boxers.

“You act like I won’t take care of you,” Changkyun answered. Kihyun squirmed a bit as Changkyun sucked at the tip of his cock through the fabric of the boxers. Mouthing at him, he watched as Kihyun slowly got harder and harder in his boxers.

“Fuck, babe,” Kihyun groaned out as he pushed at his waistband. Changkyun smiled as he pulled Kihyun’s boxers down and off. Kihyun bucked his hips up and watched as his dick brushed against Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun laughed, wrapping his hand around Kihyun.

“So eager, Jesus.”

“Just hurry up.”

“Impatient, too.”

“I swear to God if you don’t-“

Changkyun wrapped his lips around Kihyun and sucked. Kihyun whined, high and clear in his throat. He bucked his hips up again before Changkyun pinned them down to the mattress, bobbing his head slowly up and down Kihyun’s length.

“Shit, _yes_ ,” Kihyun groaned out as his hands tangled through Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun reached toward their cabinet as he sucked, and Kihyun got the message. He held Changkyun’s head in place as he sat up and opened up their cabinet, grabbing the lube. He laid back down, and Changkyun pulled away, eyes a bit watery as he breathed deep.

“A little warning would be nice, you know,” Changkyun said. He chuckled a bit as he wiped at his mouth. Kihyun pouted. He cupped Changkyun’s face with his free hand, brushing his thumb across his cheeks for a moment.

“I’m sorry, baby. Here’s this though,” he said as he dropped the bottle onto the bed next to him. Changkyun grabbed the back of Kihyun’s knees and pushed them back toward his chest. Kihyun yelped as he fell back before giggling. He grabbed at his shins and held them back, spreading himself open for Changkyun instinctually. His eyes were focused on Changkyun as he moved back down his body.

Changkyun stuck out his tongue and trailed the tip of it down the underside of Kihyun’s dick, around his balls once, before moving further down and flicking it at Kihyun’s entrance. Kihyun whimpered.

“You’re really trying to drive me insane, aren’t you?” he whispered as Changkyun licked at him, easing his tongue inside him. Changkyun only hummed a bit in acknowledgement which made Kihyun moan, quiet and low in his chest. Changkyun smiled, grabbing onto Kihyun’s thighs and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed as he pressed his tongue further in. Kihyun always made the sweetest noises when Changkyun did this. They would get trapped somewhere in his mouth like he was trying to keep it together, trying not to let Changkyun know how affected he was. But Changkyun could see the flush spreading across Kihyun’s cheeks and chest, and that was all it took to let him know just how much he was enjoying himself. And there was probably nothing more in the world that Changkyun loved than knowing Kihyun was happy.

Changkyun wrapped one hand back around Kihyun, and Kihyun keened. He was cursing up a storm, and Changkyun tried to ignore it, not wanting to laugh as he eagerly licked into him.

“Fuck, babe, _right there_ ,” Kihyun cried as Changkyun curled his tongue up. He kept going as he reached up to grab the lube from its spot on the bed. He dribbled some on his fingers without looking, not taking his eyes off the way Kihyun would arch up off the bed.

When he pulled away, Kihyun whined for a second before Changkyun replaced his tongue with his fingers. The whine broke into a moan as Changkyun scissored his fingers inside of him.

“You know what I love about you?” Changkyun said as he stood up.

Kihyun looked up at him, eyes dazed. He licked his lips and moaned a little. “Besides everything?” He sighed out. Changkyun laughed.

“Besides everything,” he agreed. Kihyun smiled before he moaned again, his head falling back as Changkyun’s fingers finally pressed right where he needed them. Changkyun rubbed against it, smiling down at Kihyun.

“I love your voice. Especially when I touch right _here_ ,” Changkyun said as he curled his fingers hard against his prostate. Kihyun moaned again, high and loud and keening.

“Fuck, please fuck me already,” Kihyun gasped out. He stared right at Changkyun, eyes focused and determined. Changkyun nodded as he grabbed the lube again. He dribbled some on his own cock, stroking it a few times to spread the lube around before he lined up against Kihyun’s entrance, teasing against it. Exasperated, Kihyun groaned, face scrunching a bit. Changkyun licked his lips, smiling down at him.

He pushed in just the tip, making Kihyun bite at his lip. Then Changkyun grabbed his hips and started pulling him down onto him. Kihyun’s eyes flew open, and he opened his mouth wide, but no sound came out.

“This what you wanted, babe?” Changkyun asked as he leaned forward to hover over him. He wiggled his hips a bit, moving until he was as deep as he could be. Kihyun stared up at him and nodded a little before his hands went up to grab at Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun kissed him, and Kihyun wrapped himself around him.

When Changkyun moved, it was nice and slow and so deep. It turned the world to white noise in Kihyun’s head. All he could hear was Changkyun’s breath against his ear, and the little rocking of the bed frame whenever Changkyun would thrust forward. Everything was warm like cookies right out of the oven and then hot like water on the brink of boiling.

“You feel so good,” Changkyun whispered as he pushed himself up onto his hands, and Kihyun shut his eyes at the change in angles.

“Y-you do too, shit,” Kihyun panted out as he squirmed a bit. Changkyun stood up straight then, pulling Kihyun all the way down again. Kihyun whimpered as Changkyun started thrusting hard into him. The bed groaned in protest under them. Kihyun slid up and down against their sheets as Changkyun fucked into him. He ran his hands down Kihyun’s body and squeezed his sides.

“So pretty,” Changkyun said as he dug his nails into Kihyun’s hips.

“Fuck! Touch me, touch me, touch me, I’m so close, _touch me_.”

And Changkyun did. Wrapped his hand tight around Kihyun again and stroked at him. Kihyun’s whole body tensed and tightened, and he yelled. Changkyun watched as Kihyun fell apart as he came hard, his come painting across his own stomach and chest. His whole body was flushed and sweaty. He was trembling as Changkyun squeezed at his dick again. He kept going until he was coming into Kihyun, panting and gasping and stuttering.

“Shit,” Changkyun sighed out. He rubbed at Kihyun’s hip bone as he tried to gather himself.

“‘Mere,” Kihyun said. He grabbed at Changkyun’s hand and weakly pulled at him. Changkyun smiled as he leaned back down and kissed Kihyun. Kihyun kissed back, his lips curled into a lazy little grin.

“I love you,” Changkyun said before he puckered his lips out against Kihyun’s again. Kihyun hummed.

“I love you, too. Now carry me to the shower, my legs are still shaky,” Kihyun said. Changkyun laughed as he buried his head in Kihyun’s collarbone.

“Give me a second, my legs aren’t exactly fine either,” he said between pressing kisses against his chest. Kihyun laughed before scratching at the back of Changkyun’s head.

“That’s fine.”

“Such a perfect little pillow prince,” Changkyun mumbled before kissing Kihyun again. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him before pushing a finger against Changkyun’s chest and pushing him away.

“What did you call me?”

Changkyun blinked before he frowned at Kihyun. He poked his nose gently, watching as Kihyun scrunched his face up in response. “Perfect pillow prince.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes before shoving Changkyun off him again. “I, Im Changkyun, am no _pillow prince_.”

“Um, yes. You are. There’s nothing wrong with it. You deserve to lay back and let me do all the work.” Changkyun leaned back down to kiss Kihyun’s furrowed forehead. He frowned when the little wrinkles didn’t go away.

“Just because I’ve been bottoming doesn’t mean-”

“Babe, it has nothing to do with you bottoming. Look, I’m sorry I said it, let’s just go get cleaned up, okay?” Changkyun said. Kihyun looked at him before nodding. Changkyun smiled and kissed his nose before pulling Kihyun into his arms. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s shoulders, pressing his body hard against Changkyun, making sure to get his come all over him. Changkyun laughed a bit as he picked him up and walked to the bathroom to get them cleaned up.

It took a lot of kisses and compliments before Kihyun’s frown finally melted into a smile, and Changkyun was glad they had gotten over his little mistake quickly. Kihyun on the other hand, just quietly made plans in his head.

+++

Changkyun was sitting on the couch in the morning, trying to find something to watch on the television. He was wondering what Kihyun was doing when his phone went off. Changkyun didn’t look at it as he unlocked it. He glanced down and almost dropped his phone at what he saw. He coughed a bit before taking a second look down at the screen.

There it was. A picture message from Kihyun. Of Kihyun. Naked, dick hard as his fingers wrapped around the base of it. Changkyun felt his insides turn to hot soup. Kihyun had never sent him a picture like this. Maybe a slightly suggestive shot here and there, but never like this. Never this explicit. They had been dating for almost a year, and this was the sexiest photo Changkyun had ever received.

His brain was still processing this information when another message popped up on his screen.

_Are you going to come up, or do I have to do everything myself?_

“Shit,” Changkyun said before he was running up the stairs, not even bothering to turn off the television. He burst into the bedroom to find Kihyun reclined against their headboard, hand idly playing with his own cock. Changkyun kicked the door closed behind him already pulling his shirt up over his head.

Kihyun giggled. “Eager, much?” he asked.

Changkyun kicked his boxers off as he got onto the bed. He crawled over and kissed Kihyun. He was desperate, quick, but Kihyun was on a different wave entirely. He was slow and calculated as his hands trailed up Changkyun’s chest. Changkyun sighed as pulled away and bit his lip.

“You sent me that photo, and you expect me to not be eager?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun scrunched his nose as he grinned at him. Changkyun went in to kiss him again, licking at Kihyun’s lips to try to get him to part them, but Kihyun kept his mouth shut tight. Changkyun sighed as he pulled away, sitting back on his feet. “Baaabe,” he whined. He squeezed Kihyun’s thighs before moving his hand up to the hand Kihyun had wrapped around his dick.

Kihyun smiled. “Whiny, too?”

“You’re a tease,” Changkyun said as he rubbed his thumb across the head of Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. Changkyun pouted. “Tease.”

“I’m not a tease, babe. I just want to talk first.”

“You’re hard as hell, just let me take care of you,” Changkyun whispered as he leaned in again for a kiss. Kihyun smiled as he pressed a finger up to Changkyun’s lips to stop him. Changkyun groaned as he pressed forward and laid his head against Kihyun’s shoulder. “Fine, talk.”

Kihyun kissed Changkyun’s shoulder. “I wanna top this time.”

Changkyun blinked a few times before he looked up at Kihyun. Kihyun stared at him, lip between his teeth. “That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

Kihyun tilted his head. “That’s definitely what has me so fucking hard right now,” he whispered.

Changkyun leaned in and kissed Kihyun again, slow and careful, and Kihyun let him. Let him lead the kiss into a deliberate and messy place. When Changkyun pulled away, his lips were glistening and parted.

“Fuck me, then,” Changkyun whispered.

Kihyun pulled Changkyun back down against his lips, and this time he led it. Bit at his bottom lip and licked into his mouth and tasted at him like he never had before. He flipped them over putting himself on top of Changkyun. His nails raked down Changkyun’s chest and stomach, making him hiss against his mouth.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t topped in a while. Lately, he had just wanted to feel Changkyun all over him, and Changkyun felt so good, Kihyun didn’t want it to change. Changkyun was always so good. Always wanted to make him feel amazing and perfect and cared for, and Kihyun loved it. He had been hungry for it because he had never felt something like it before, the almost overwhelming attention Changkyun paid to him.

_Perfect pillow prince._

It was true. Kihyun had let Changkyun turn him into one. He had come to expect to be perfectly pampered in bed. But that’s not how Kihyun wanted to be thought of. It made him feel like he hadn’t been taking care of Changkyun. And as much as he loved the way Changkyun took perfect care of him, he had to prove him wrong.

And God, proving him wrong would be so _fun._

Changkyun was so sensitive. One thin finger and he was squirming and whining and arching. Kihyun loved how high his usually deep and gruff voice got.

“You’re going to be so tight, aren’t you?” Kihyun whispered as he pulled his hand away to dribble more lube on his fingers. Changkyun panted up at the ceiling, face a shade of pink that Kihyun hadn’t seen in a minute.

Kihyun circled two fingers around Changkyun’s entrance and watched as his face scrunched a bit. He waited until Changkyun opened his mouth to respond to push them slowly in, making a loud moan come from Changkyun instead. Kihyun smirked as he felt Changkyun squeeze around his fingers, scissoring them a bit before pushing in further.

“I’m going to have to take my time to stretch you out,” Kihyun said. His fingers were slow as they dragged against Changkyun.

“I’m going to go insane if you go any slower,” Changkyun whimpered. Kihyun laughed, empathizing with his predicament.

“Does it at least feel good?” Kihyun asked. He poured a bit more lube on his fingers, rubbing it across them with his thumb before he pushed them all the way in. Changkyun shivered.

“Y-Yeah,” Changkyun whispered. He licked his lips and let his head fall back as Kihyun pumped his fingers in and out of him slowly, spreading them out a bit to help stretch him out. Kihyun leaned down and kissed at Changkyun’s cock.

Changkyun froze as Kihyun’s tongue ran up the underside of his cock, like his body was having trouble processing all the sensations at once. When Kihyun did it again, Changkyun shuddered. Kihyun pulled away and fingered him a bit longer, and Changkyun was about to ask him to do it again when he felt the familiar burn of himself being stretched out more. He looked down to see Kihyun staring down at where he was pushing three fingers inside of him, and he looked so intense, so focused, Changkyun moaned out.

Kihyun flicked his eyes up at Changkyun, and Changkyun moaned again. He smiled. “That sensitive? All it takes is a look to make you moan for me?” Kihyun teased. Changkyun huffed.

“N-no. I-it’s just been a while since... _fuck_ ,” Changkyun groaned out as Kihyun wrapped his lips around Changkyun and sucked.

Kihyun kept sucking as he pressed into Changkyun, pumping his fingers a few times, but searching, prodding. He kept his eyes trained on Changkyun’s face until…

 _“_ Oh my _God, Kihyun_ ,” Changkyun practically yelled out. Kihyun smiled as he pulled off of Changkyun’s dick, and pressed harder against the spot he was so desperately trying to find, brushing his fingers against it each time he moved his hands.

“Tell me how it feels,” Kihyun whispered as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Changkyun’s thigh.

“S-so good, fuck, s-so fucking good.” Kihyun beamed, stretching his fingers out a bit more.

“Still so tight. What if I don’t fit?” He asked, glancing back up at Changkyun.

“Make it fit, I don’t care, I want. I want you,” Changkyun said. Kihyun smiled as he pressed soft kisses to Changkyun’s dick. He kept it up until Changkyun’s eyes were glaring into him, hooded and dark.

“What?” Kihyun asked, already knowing exactly what.

“Please fuck me already, Jesus, I’m going to go crazy,” Changkyun answered. Kihyun hummed, licking one last stripe up his cock before pushing himself up. Changkyun whined, really whined, when Kihyun pulled his fingers out to pour more lube onto both of them.

Changkyun tensed when Kihyun pushed the tip in. Kihyun cursed as he leaned over him, one hand next to his head, the other one around the base of his cock, guiding it in.

“Relax for me, babe. Come on, deep breath,” Kihyun said. Changkyun stared up at him and inhaled deep. When he exhaled, Kihyun slid himself further in, and Changkyun tensed again. Kihyun let go of himself and traced his slick fingers up Changkyun’s body to his face. He brushed his thumb against Changkyun’s bottom lip.

“You feel fucking amazing,” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun’s lip trembled as Kihyun moved his hips just the tiniest bit, not moving much, but giving him a sense of friction.

It wasn’t like Changkyun had never bottomed. He’d bottomed plenty of times before. But hadn’t in a while, and it felt new all over again. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, and then Kihyun was seated deep inside him, all the way in, Kihyun’s hips pushing against him.

Kihyun let out a shaky sigh as he threw Changkyun’s legs over his shoulders, thanking God that his boyfriend was so bendy and flexible when he saw Changkyun’s eyes shoot open up at him, his mouth opening.

“Feel good like this?” Kihyun asked as he rolled his hips down. Changkyun’s forehead scrunched, and he moaned again.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Changkyun said, his hands grabbing at the sheets and letting them go and grabbing at them again, not knowing what he wanted.

“Good,” Kihyun said. He licked his lips before he started fucking into him again. Changkyun turned to jelly under him, loose and pliant. His moans jumped out of his lips each time Kihyun thrusted into him, and he just kept grabbing and letting go of the sheets as he stared up at Kihyun like he had uncovered some secret treasure.

Kihyun wished he had thought of this sooner. Changkyun felt amazing around him, stars lighting up the back of his eyelids every time he shuddered and clenched. It had been so long since he had heard Changkyun’s voice so high and whiny and needy, but he loved it. The sounds melted over his spine and made him go harder and faster to try to see how they would change.

Changkyun started screaming when he wrapped his hand around Changkyun’s dick and started stroking it. Kihyun could feel himself starting to fray at the edges, everything coiling up tight inside of him.

“‘M close, fuck, Ki, close,” Changkyun groaned. His hands moved up to press against Kihyun’s chest, scratching his nails down it. Kihyun moaned.

“Yeah? Come for me, baby, wanna see you come,” Kihyun said. Changkyun’s eyes closed as Kihyun squeezed him hard, and he came all over himself. Kihyun shut his eyes, his hips stuttering as he came too, Changkyun’s name and a string of curses leaving his lips. They both just froze there, panting. Kihyun bit his lip as he slid out of Changkyun, and Changkyun groaned, his legs falling limp next to Kihyun.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Changkyun said. Kihyun laughed as he leaned down to peck a kiss to Changkyun’s lips before he let himself fall down next to him. He grabbed the sheets and used it to wipe up Changkyun before he balled it up and threw it on the ground.

“It’s laundry day anyway,” Kihyun explained even though Changkyun didn’t care. He propped his head up on his elbow and draped his arm around Changkyun’s chest. Changkyun sighed out, turning toward Kihyun and burying his face in his chest. Kihyun smiled at him as he traced his hands up and down Changkyun’s back.

“Who’s the pillow prince, now?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun looked up at Kihyun and laughed.

“Is that what this was about?” he asked.

“Yep,” Kihyun said with a grin. Changkyun rolled his eyes before kissing Kihyun.

“Well, this was your mistake. I’m going to be living the pillow prince life from now on.”

Kihyun laughed before pulling Changkyun close again. “That’d be fine with me, honestly.” Changkyun smiled before he kissed Kihyun again.

“Now come on, we gotta go shower,” Kihyun said.

“Why do you always make me get up when my legs are still exhausted?” Changkyun deadpanned. Kihyun burst out again, throwing his head back with laughter. Changkyun bit his tongue as he smiled.

Kihyun ran his hand across Changkyun’s back, and he shivered. They were nose-to-nose again, and Changkyun was wide-eyed. A touch across his back. That’s all it took, really, for Kihyun to tell him he loved him.


End file.
